RAPE Rare attack Pushes Everyones
by YodasPatawan
Summary: [very mild rape scene] IF U REVIEW THIS I'LL REVIEW UR STORY! Numbahs 5 & 1 are supposed to meet up but when numbah 1 doesn't show numbah 5 goes to look for him and ends up finding him in serious trouble. Will she save her life-long friend or not?
1. Phone Tag

(me) okay I want to get this done before the KnD come back. No clue where they went. Well now this is really and I mean REALLY different from what I'd normally write.

WARNING: Minor rape scene. Doesn't go into description (you sick people) but there s a mention of it, but please continue reading it just pretty much says it so its not that bad..

DISCLAMIER: only saying this once I don't own anything except the plot so please don't soon.

PLEASE R&R! IF YOU REVIEW THIS STORY I'LL REVIEW YOURS, AS LONG AS I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE ABOUT!

This part is kinda blah, but don't worry it will get better.

"You have 1 new voicemail message," #1 of the Kids Next Door cell phone announced. #1 flipped out his cell phone and punched in his pass-number.

"Hey #1 it's #5," #5 voice came on the phone, "sorry I can't meet up with you tomorrow I have to take my dad someplace. So maybe we can meet up on Thursday? Give me a call back when you get this message bye." #1 called #5 and since no one picked up.

"You have a new message," #5 cell phone said. She checked her messages to see #1 called.

"Hey #5 it's #1," #1 said, "it's ok, I was going to have to cancel also. Friday is fine with me, I might be a little late though I have to drop books off at a friend's house. Where do you want to meet?-call me back when you get a chance, bye." #5 dialed #1.

#1 flipped out his cell to call #2 and saw he had a message from #5, again. "Hey #1, it's me again," #5 said, "it's like we're playing a game of phone-tag. How about we meet at that new ice cream parlor that opened a few blocks away from the school? What time do you want to meet? Any time after 4 is good for me. Talk to you later."

"Man #5 has to keep her cell phone closer to her," #5 said when she saw that she had another message from #1.

"Hello #5 you're right we are playing a game of phone tag," #1 message said. "Sure I've been wanting to try that place anyway. How about we meet at 7 o'clock? Hope that's good. Call me back bye." #5 called #1 who amazingly picked up. "Hello?"

"We're finally talking to each other," #5 joked.

"Yea finally." #1 replied.

" 7 o'clock is fine with me, so I'll see you tomorrow?" #5 said.

"Yea see you tomorrow," #1 said.

"See you tomorrow," they said at the same time and they both blushed. "Bye," they said again in unison which caused them to blush more and hang up the phone.

Sorry about it being hard to understand it's a conversation between #s 1 & 5. They are about 11 or 12 whatever you think. Hope you like it-it will only be a few chapters long so not to much reading to do.


	2. The attack

#5 couldn't wait to meet up with #1. She left around 6:45 to go to the ice cream parlor. She was really stoked and almost ran to it. She arrived at about 7 o'clock and waited outside for #1.

7 o'clock came and went and no sign of #1. She checked her cell phone to see what time it was and she realized she left it off. When she turned it on it showed she had a new voice message. She opened it to find out it was from #1.

"#5…me…help…downtown…ah!" #1 screamed and #5 almost dropped the phone. She heard a new voice come on.

"This dude can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number he'll call you back if he's not dead…" and the line went dead. This time she did drop the phone. She ran as fast as she could downtown, which was quite hard because she was at midtown. She knew that there was only one street that he could be on, 666 Street (well that was it's nickname). She continued running, she only had one thing on her mind, #1. She soon arrived on 666 Street and she looked around for #1. She searched every alley way and backyard. She even looked in every building but no sign of him. She continued searching. She saw something on the ground a little bit ahead of her. She came closer to realize that it was #1's cell phone. She saw an alley way close by and figured #1 was there. She quietly entered incase if there was a gang or something in there besides #1. She didn't see anything so she tiptoed into the alleyway. She saw a red lump tied in-between two poles and on looking closer she saw it turned out to be #1.

"#1!" she called and ran up to him. She saw he had his eyes closed and feared the worst. "Please be alright, please be alright." She silently prayed to She checked for a pulse and was relieved to feel a faint one.

"#5?" #1 quietly asked.

"Shh…it's alright #1 I'm here. Don't worry I'll get you out of here," #5 said trying to calm him.

"Get…get…get out of here," he said faintly.

"#1 calm down it's me I'm gonna get you out of here," #5 said. #5 tried untying the knots but they were too tight. #5 started looking around for a knife or something to cut with. She gave up her search and tried to untie them again.

"Want this?" someone said from behind her. She turned around and gasped because there was a bunch of guys behind her with one in front with a knife. They started advancing towards her and #1. #5 knew she couldn't take on all of them so she started to panic. She protectively stepped in front of #1.

"Your little boyfriend over there was in our territory," one of the bigger guys said, "we would have let him off with a warning if he didn't give Blackjack a black-eye." The group parted to show a guy about medium height with a black-eye and a fat-lip. The guy walked over to #1 and was about to punch him. In mid-punch #5 grabbed his arm and flipped him. He was the one holding the knife so when she flipped him the knife went flying and #5 caught it. She cut the ropes on his feet and was about to do his hands when someone picked her up from behind. She squirmed but couldn't break free.

"#5!" #1 called.

"Shutup!" one of the guys said and slapped him across the face. A lot of blood started pouring from #1's mouth.

"Please let him go!" #5 called starting to cry, "let him go I'll do anything, please!"

"Hmm…now that may be an idea," one of the members said. "Huddle!" They all huddled and the guy holding #5 dropped her. She ran over to #1 to make sure he was still breathing.

"You okay?" #5 asked him.

"Do I look okay?" #1 answered sarcastically.

"Ok stupid question," #5 said and they both smiled. She tried to undo the knots one last time but failed. "I'll get you out don't worry…"

"Ok we'll let him go on one condition…" one guy said and they started advancing on her with a weird look. #5 became real scared and started backing away from them.

"Well if you don't want to," another guy said and pointed over to #1 and then dragged his finger across his neck. #5 gave up and they grabbed her and tied her down.

Don't worry I aint goin into detail yet OR WILL sik people.


	3. Rape

#5 felt her heart beating really hard in her chest, she had a really bad feeling about this. They grabbed her and brought her inside a building. They were followed by all the other guys and a few of them holding #1. They tied #1 in between two poles in a large room. They dropped #5 in the center. The room was completely bare and was painted black. #5 started to shake when the largest guy came over to her with a knife. He brought the knife to her neck and brought it down the front of her shredding her shirt in half. #5 gasped when he did this because this was not what she was expecting. She also heard #1 gasp and she figured he probably felt terrible. The guy took the knife and cut off a piece of her shirt and stuffed it in her mouth as a gag. They cut off her bra that she just started wearing a few months ago. She looked over at #1 to see he had his head hung in shame.

When #5 was completely naked the big guy stepped away and a shorter one came up.

"If…if…you promise to let him go right?" #5 asked through the gag and trying to choke back tears.

"Yea, yea, sure, sure, we'll let your little boyfriend go," he said and started to strip and #5 felt her heart pounding. Before she was ready, would she'd ever be, he pierced her. She screamed as loud as she ever did through the gag. She looked over at #1 again and swear she saw a tear coming from him. He kept pulling in and out each time she would scream and she would be slapped by him. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped, she figured it was over but it only begun. The next guy came forward and he was twice as tall and fat as the first guy. He pierced her and it began again. Then for the third and the fourth. She glanced at #1 who looked at her and gave her a smile telling her everything would be ok but she could see tears falling from his face.

A few hours later it was finally over and #5 was in horrible shape, she had bruises everywhere and was severely bleeding. They all left but first the guy with the knife cut the bindings on #1. They all left leaving #s 1 & 5 in the room. #1 as fast as he could made his way over to #5. (He had a twisted ankle among other things) He took off his sweater and put it gently on #5 and he took the gag out of her mouth.

"You okay boss?" #5 asked weakly.

"#5 I should be the one asking you that?" he said trying to cheer her up and she flashed a weak smile. "I'm gonna get you out of here don't worry." He gently picked her up and ran (sort-of) out of the room and outside. He turned on his jet boots and headed towards his house. He knew his parents were out but they had a lot of medical supplies in their bathroom. Half way to the house #5 closed her eyes and became unconscious. They soon arrived at #1's house. He rushed #5 upstairs and put #5 on his bed. He ran to the medicinal cabinet and grabbed bandages, Neosporin, gauze bandages, etc. He saw she had a twisted arm so he wrapped her arm and put a few bandages and Neosporin on her cuts. He saw she had a huge cut on her forehead and put a butterfly stitch on it.

When he finished he saw it was 3 in the morning. He grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed and just sat there lost in thought.

Like don't lke? Please review! Remember my motto if you review this I'll review yours! Oh and I forgot to put this SEAGULLS STILL ROCK!


	4. Recovery

(me) ok a couple of you are confused so they are 11 or 12 whatever you prefer for a rape story.

When #5 woke up she felt really sore. She tried to sit up but it was too painful. She looked at the foot of the bed to find #1 sleeping half-hanging off a chair with his head on the bed. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning so she fell back asleep.

When #5 woke up again it was 9 o'clock and #1 was still sleeping. She sat up and #1 jerked awake.

"Hey you ok?" #5 asked.

"Why did you do it?" #1 yelled/asked #5 who was quite taken aback.

"What?" #5 asked defensively.

"You could have been severely injured!"#1 continued.

"#1!" #5 tried to get him to calm down.

"I mean you should have just left…" he continued.

"#1!" #5 tried even louder.

"What if you died!" #1 continued still.

"#1!" #5 yelled and he finally stopped. "You know I would never leave you hanging in a situation like that boss."

"But still they could have killed you!" he said.

"And they could have killed you too!" #5 replied trying to sit up but winced in pain.

"#5 I just feel so bad," #1 said and put his head in his hand.

"It's ok #1," #5 said looking sympathetic. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"Probably the same," he said.

"I would never leave you and I know you'd never leave me," #5 said, "we've been friends for to long and…#1 I…I…I love you."

"What?" #1 asked looking at her.

"I love you," #5 said a bit stronger.

"I love you too Num…Abby," #1 said. They went in closer and they kissed.

"Wow," they both said when they pulled away.

"Now you know why I did it… I would be so upset if anything happened to you," #5 said and smiled.

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt any worse…" #1 said..

"Yea same with me…well…I'm glad YOU didn't get hurt worse," #5 said blushing.

"Maybe we should call your dad…"#1 suggested.

"Can't he's at a medical convention…by the way where are YOUR parents?" #5 asked.

"Vacation," #1 replied.

"Oh," #5 said.

"Do you want cereal or something?" #1 asked getting up.

"Sure thanks #1," #5 replied. #1 left and #5 tried to stand up but just ended up sitting up. She then realized she was wearing #1's sweatshirt. Soon #1 came back with cereal and orange juice. "Thanks again for saving me #1."

"Hey you're the one who risked their life for me," #1 said taking a bite of a granola bar. #5 took a sip of orange juice and winced in pain. "Do you want to go to the hospital or something?" But #5 gave him a look as if saying "are you kidding me".

(me) ok I'm on a major writers block so if u have any ideas post them in a review. And for those who celebrate it

HAPPY EASTER TO YALL!


	5. Idk lol

It has been a couple of hours and #5 kept thinking about what happened. She felt really sick.

"#5 you don't look to good, maybe you should get some sleep," #1 suggested.

"Yea I think I'll do that." She said and put her head down, she fell asleep instantly.

#5'S DREAM

She was back in that dark alley. She looked around and saw that those guys were approaching. She looked down to see she was naked. A couple of the guys grabbed her. Once again the short guy came in front. He became naked and was about to hurt her when she screamed out 'No' and woke up.

REGUALR POV

"#5 what's wrong I heard you scream," #1 said as he came running in. #5 just burst out crying and #1 rushed over to her. He put a comforting arm around her. She tensed up for a second, then remembered it was #1 and that he would never hurt her.

"I'm so scared #1," she said and burst out crying.

"Shh…it's ok," he said and put a comforting arm around her. "It's okay to be scared. You went through a terrible ordeal its natural for you to be afraid."

"What if they come back…what if they hurt you again," #5 said.

"It's okay #5, I'll always be here for you, to protect you. And for you to protect me…"he joked and they both laughed.

"Thanks #1 it really means a lot to me," #5 said and gave #1 a hug. #1 was quite surprised but quickly got over it and hugged her back.

"You okay now?" #1 asked.

"Sort of…still kind of nervous but better," #5 said.

"You should take a few weeks off…"#1 started but #5 interrupted him.

"No, it would be selfish to take that long off. You and the team need me. Especially #2," #1 gave her a puzzled look," so I can kick his butt for those horrible lines." They both laughed at this.

"Yea where does he come up with those?"#1 asked.

"Well we know one thing…it runs in the family. Remember when Tom…I mean THE Tommy graduated from C.N.D. and after the whole incident he said 'I work alone, I am the Tommy,'" #5 reminisced.

"Yea it must…" #1 said. They both thought back to all of #2's bad puns. They were jerked out of their trances when #1's phone rang, again. "Stupid telemarketers," he said and went to answer it. After a few minutes #1 returned.

"It was #4…he was worried about us," #1 said.

"What did you tell him?" #5 asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh don't worry…I told him we were out till like 10:30 so you slept at my place," he said and #5 smiled.

"Thanks," #5 said.

"Oh yea I won't tell anyone," he said. "I'll leave THAT to you." With that #1 walked out to do…whatever. #5 thought about what he said she should tell someone but she didn't know how to say it. 'Hey #3 how was your day? Oh mine was fine except the fact that I was raped.' Yea that would work out perfectly. She knew she needed to tell someone, beside #1, but what if they found out she told the cops or someone about them and they came after her or #1. "Remember what #1 said they would always be there for each other." She told herself. "But what if something happens to him…" she argued back. "#1 is the toughest guy I know he can stand anything…"

"Oh yea what about the incident!"

"Um…ok you win," the thoughts swam around #5's head.

"GREAT I'm having an argument with my self!" #5 said. #5 started getting a headache from all the thoughts so she laid down and instantly fell asleep.

ONCE AGAIN #5'S DREAM

#5 was in a middle of a grassy field with grass for miles. In fact she couldn't see anything except grass. She started running, to where she did not know. Then she saw #1 laying down looking up at the sky.

"#1!" she called out and he looked down. She ran over to him. When she was about ten feet away the ground turned into darkness. #1 gave her a weird smile and stuck out his hand.

"Don't be afraid," he said to her calmly and she just nodded. She tried to make her way to him but she started to sink so did he. She was about an inch away from him when she fell through the darkness. She kept falling, and falling. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

REGULAR POV

"Huh?" #5 woke up and bolted up. She wondered where #1 was. She heard a crash from downstairs and she felt her heart drop.

"Calm down #5 #1 probably dropped a glass or something," she told herself. She just hoped she was right.

I sort of got that from Kingdom Hearts, the videogame. If you played that game #1 is Riku and #5 is Sora. It's the scene right before Sora leaves the island. ( I think LoL)

(4) that video game is awesome!

(me) I unfortunetly neva beat it. I got like half-way through it and I was like screw it. But the only reason I wanted the video game was cause of that song Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. I heard it during a commercial and I was lke yo that song is awesome. I gotta get the game. So I got the game never beat it. IF YOU KNOW WHERE TO DOWNLOAD THAT SONG LET ME KNOW!

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you make me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go. Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru (_the lyrics mite not be exact)


	6. bla blah bla

(me) my opening statements "blah, blah, blah, blah" The end.

Now on wit the story

#5 stood up and very shakily started walking. A couple of times she had to grab onto something so she wouldn't lose balance. She walked to the stairs and leaned over the banister over looking the kitchen. #5 held in a gasp when she saw #1 surrounded by the guys from the alleyway. The short guy said something to #1 put she couldn't hear it. When he finished talking #1 glared at him and said two "nice" words to him causing the short guy to shake his head. The short guy snapped his fingers and two really big guys came forward and grabbed #1. #1 struggled but couldn't get free. The short guy approached #1. #5 closed her eyes but she heard the slap across the face. When she opened her eyes #1 still had the same expression on his face, but had a red handprint on his cheek and a small look of pain in his eyes. #5 couldn't take it she slowly and quietly walked down the stairs. She crouched down behind the short guy. He went to slap #1 again but she grabbed his hand. He turned around and when he saw it was her he gave her a greedy smile. She felt anger course through her body remembering those o so recent events. She twisted his arm and he flipped and landed flat on his back. She weakly kicked one of the guys holding #1 but it was enough for him to loose balance and let go of #1. #1 punched the remaining guy with his free arm. He let go and joined #5 who was fighting one guy.

Soon they took out about 5 of the 9 guys.

"Two and two fair?" #5 asked when her and #1 were back to back.

"Fair enough," #1 said and he went after his two guys and #5 went after hers. #1 and 5 easily took out the four guys and only sustained minor damage. After they defeated them #1 walked over to #5.

"What are we gonna do with them?" he asked #5 gave him a mischievous look. Ten minutes later all of them laid in #1's alley in a heap. They were thrown out the first floor window and fell ten feet.

"Hey #1 I thought there were nine of them…I only counted eight," she said and they counted again. They counted again and gulped when they realized she was right. They turned around to see the short guy standing behind them holding a knife. Once again #1 protectively stepped in front of #5.

(me) blah, bla, blah, bla.

(1) most interesting words of encouragement.

(me) I noe aren't they? LoL

(3) I'm BORED

(me) Good 4 u…have a cookie. tosses cookie #3 caught it in her mouth

(2) Hey Kuki caught a COOKIE, HAHA!

(me) (((slaps head, takes out bat))) #5! Please! (((tosses bat to #5)))

(#5) (((catches bat))) I'm on it (((chases #2 around wit the bat))) THAT IS SO STUPID! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME UP WITH THIS!

(me) maybe we should go stop them…

(me 1,3, & 4) Nah!


	7. Hello mother hello father these ticks mo...

(me) I'm so…BLAH so I'll just waste my time finishing this story. I just hope it's not as long as my last one.

The short guy took a step closer to them and #1 tried to get the knife out of his hand by kicking it but the short guy grabbed his foot and flipped him. He advanced towards #5 she mustered up a little courage and tried to fight him. She went to punch him but he grabbed her arm. He threw her on the floor and raised the knife. She gasped. He was about to bring the knife down when #1 appeared behind him with a gun in his hands.

"I would NOT do that if I was you," #1 said and stuck the gun at his head. The short guy gulped and dropped the knife. He then ran out the door. "Sucker," #1 said firing the gun. #5 winced expecting to hear the gun shot, but it never came. She gave #1 a puzzled look.

"It's fake," he explained, "my dad keeps it in the kitchen incase of a break in. So you okay?"

"Yea a little…okay VERY sore, but still standing…you?" she asked.

"Same…c'mon let's get to bed. It's late and we're very tired." They both went upstairs and #1 helped #5 into bed.

"Hey #1?" #5 asked while #1 was heading to the door. "Where do you sleep if this is your room?"

"In the guest bedroom," he said shortly. "Goodnight #5," #1 said and gave her a smile. "You did good."

"Thanks you too…you saved my life for the second time, Thanks. Goodnight." She said and smiled back. #1 left the room thinking about #5.

#5 easily fell asleep having dreams of #1 and the same with #1 who was dreaming of #5.

THE NEXT DAY

Both #1 and #5 woke up late the next day very sore. #5 woke up first and went to find the guest room. She got up and nearly fell because she had a very bad stabbing pain in her left foot. She went and past a huge room which she figured was Mr. and Mrs. Uno's room. She then passed the bathroom and then at the end of the hallway there was a door. She opened the door a little bit and poked her head in. She saw that #1 was sleeping on the bed peaceful and soundly. She stared at him for a minute at how cute he looked. She tip toed over to a bedside chair and plopped down. She stared at him and became lost in thought.

A few minutes later or it could have been hours, #5 wasn't sure #1 twitched. He still had his eyes closed. #5 had an idea, she stood up and leaned over #1. A few seconds later he opened his eyes to see #5 standing over him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed when he saw her over him.

"Morning sleepy," #5 said and plopped back down.

"#5 if you are gonna give me a heartattack please wait till I'm awake," #1 said sitting up and #5 laughed.

"Aw…why do you have to take the fun out of everything!" she said and fake pouted. #1 just gave her a 'that's my job' smile. "Um…#1 I was thinking…"

"Yea,"

"That we should go to the police," she said and #1 got up and hugged her.

"Are you sure you're ready?"#1 asked letting go and she just nodded. "Okay then get ready and we'll go in an hour." #5 got up and went to go get ready.

(me) sry it's show short but its 10:47 and I'm tired. The next chapter I got the idea from a review. I forgot who gave the idea but whoever it was thanks and you know who I'm talking to…even though I don't Lol.


	8. DUMP LIZZIE

NAME: Abigail Lincoln DOB: 05/24/1993

Crime committed against: Rape

Witness to attack: Nigel Uno DOB: 02/12/1993

Attackers: Seven adult male , three white, two Latino, and two African American. One really short, others normal height.

Ages: Mid thirties

Date of Attack: 07/22/2005

Today's Date: 07/24/2005

Officer reported to: Lt. O'Brien

Numbah's 1 and 5 went down to the police station and filled out a police report. Numbah 5 was kind of nervous but having Numbah 1 there made her feel better. Soon after they arrived they met with Lt. John O'Brien. Numbah 5 explained what happened the night of the attack, with a little of help by Numbah 1. Lt. O'Brien told them that they should both go-along with their families-into the witness protection program. That didn't go over to well however, Numbahs 1 and 5 told him that wasn't happening. He then suggested they should both stay low until they caught the guys.

After about an hour of discussing Numbah 1 and 5 left the police station and headed back to The Uno's house. Numbah 5 wasn't sure how to tell her dad, so Lt. O'Brien promised to call her dad once he got back from the convention.

"So us staying low…how long do you think that will last?" Numbah 1 asked trying to cheer up Numbah 5.

"Yea," numbah 5 laughed. "We walk into the tree-house then 86 calls saying we have to go jump up and down on Broadway screaming our names." They both started laughing.

"Hey you know what," Numbah 1 said after a while, "we never got that ice scream." Numbah 5 looked up at him and smiled. They switched route and headed to the outdoor ice cream parlor. When they arrived Numbah 1 got a pistachio cone and Numbah 5 got a chocolate cone. They sat down and started eating.

"Hey um Numbah 5?" Numbah 1 said when they were almost done with their ice cream, "Would you um…like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Numbah 1 asked her.

"Of course I would!" Numbah 5 said and they kissed. After a few seconds they heard a honk from the drive threw window and someone screaming 'Get a room!' so, embarrassed, they broke apart. They walked back to Numbah 1's house hand and hand.

After about five minutes of walking they heard an oh so familiar voice.

"NIGEL UNO! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Lizzie called from behind. They whipped around to see Lizzie standing behind them.

"Oh shit," Numbah 1 exclaimed. Lizzie walked over to them and Numbah 5 let go of his hand.

"Hi…um…Lizzie," Numbah 5 said.

"Shut-up!" Lizzie snapped at her. "I cannot believe you! You go behind my back and go out with _HER_!"

"HEY!" Numbah 5 said, but Lizzie just glared at her.

"Lizzie, I was going to tell you, but Numbah 5…"Numbah 5 gave him a look as if he told her she beat the shit out of him, "um, well something happened. So we are through." With that Numbahs 1 and 5 left a dumbstruck Lizzie.

(me) muhaha I always dump Lizzie Yay me! Die LIZZIE DIE!


End file.
